Easy Living
by thatpinkshinobi
Summary: The first day of summer had pulled them back together, their encounter resurfacing old promises that no longer held the same innocence as they did when they were kids. Will fate smile back at them against all adversities? Kakasaku Fic.


I don't own Naruto, nor do I profit by writing this fiction.

All rights reserved by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Guys, I'm back with a new AU! Probably this has been written before, but not by my point of view and lovely ideas! I've decided that most of my fics will be fluff. I honestly can't picture these two having a hard time!

This AU takes place in Konoha (late 30's) before WW2. Sakura's and Kakashi's age gap is just seven years. They will be slightly out of character because the story demands it, but I will stay loyal to their principal qualities.

I will rate this as M for the coming chapters.

Here's the first chapter, please leave a review!

Music recommendation: Billie Holiday, Frank Sinatra & Glenn Miller.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the beginning of the summer of 1939.

Deep in the forest, a ghostly figure wandered around the big white residence, the noise of crunching leaves against her feet was the only sound in the night.

The slender figure jumped into the improvised ladder that led to a balcony. The old wood trembled under her fingers, making her wonder how long she could do the same thing before it cracked under her, sending her into the hard floor.

Would someone bother to come and see if she was alive?

She really doubted it as she crossed a leg above the rail and landed in her room, leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She looked up to the moon, the only witness of her failed runaway.

Stars shone brightly above the Haruno residence, each spot glowed with different colors, making the young woman that observed them wonder what it meant. She closed her eyes after her mind couldn't come with an answer. With a deep sigh, she let her lungs fill with the scent of wet dirt and recently trimmed grass.

Sakura leaned across the rail as she waited for the party to begin. She knew she should be changing her clothes soon before her mother noticed her dress with dirt and the little branches and dried leaves that had stuck in her hair. She closed her eyes, letting her surroundings flood her senses, trying to keep her thoughts away from her mind. The buzz from the cicadas helped Sakura to ignore the voices that started to gather down her feet.

Hard as she tried, the laughs and gibberish ended on gaining her attention. Sakura peeked between her lashes, watching how people kept arriving in luxurious cars to attend the first summer party.

Or as her mother liked it to call them, a great occasion to catch a husband.

Sakura stayed in her room, seeing how hundreds of guests walked inside her house. Assistants in black tuxedos escorted people inside the house, women enjoying the brief attention of the young men that held their hands as they slid out of their cars.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she observed from the balcony, how Ms. Senju flirted with the young Inuzuka, his boyish grin making the old woman blush.

The giggle that left Sakura's lips made the old woman turn her gaze to her. A pair of golden eyes pierced her green orbs.

"Damn." Sakura gritted her teeth. _Great first impression_. Sakura thought.

"_SAKURA!_" the voice of her mother shouted from inside her room, the clack of her high heels echoed around the empty room. "_SAKURA!_"

The young woman growled as she missed the opportunity to hide from her mother.

"I'm outside," Sakura sighed, enjoying her last seconds of loneliness.

"There you are, honey!" Her mother tapped her head softly. "Look at you! You are a mess! What happened to you?"

Sakura ignored her question.

"I'm dressed..." Sakura pointed her loose blue dress, trying to clean the spots of dirt with her hands.

"Come on..." Sakura let her mother drag her back to her room, the red fabric across her bed caught her attention.

"What is that?"

"A gift."

"From..." Sakura's stomach sank as she started to acknowledge where it came from.

The look on her mother's eyes confirmed her suspicions.

"Mom..." Sakura shook her head, the feeling of betrayal from her parents started to creep up her chest. This really couldn't be happening.

"Sakura," her mother scolded her, using the same look when she was younger. The same look that made Sakura agree on whatever her mother wanted to.

But not this time.

"I'm not a child anymore," wearing that dress was accepting that horrible arrangement she used to think it was just a joke.

"Exactly," her mother pulled her closer. "You are twenty-one Sakura, and you are not married or engaged!"

"Mom!"

Like age had something to do with marriage! Sakura rolled her eyes, making her mother aware she wasn't in the mood to play _that_ game.

"I don't want to know anything else!" Ms. Haruno dropped her arm, she walked to the door. "I hope to see you downstairs wearing that dress."

Sakura stood in silence. _It would be a shame that suddenly it burned to ashes_... Sakura thought bitterly.

"And fix your hair, it looks like a bird's nest!"

Sakura watched her mother leave, not bothering in closing the door. She stayed in her place, thinking about how bad it would be to fake being sick and avoid that stupid party.

The young woman rubbed her chin with a finger, her eyes running up and down the dress, her mind running wild with her thoughts.

This time she had gone further, reaching the bus stop. The image of her father and what he might have done after she ran away, made her turn in her heels, back to the place she called _home_.

How much longer would she be able to pull the same facade?

"Knock, knock..." The voice of a man came from the entrance of her room. Kizashi Haruno peeked inside his daughter's room.

"Hey, dad..." Sakura sighed as she resigned on wearing the dress.

"Uhm, it's a nice dress," Mr. Haruno said as he walked inside the room. Sakura rolled her eyes, making her father laugh.

"I know, _pumpkin..._ that's why I got you this!" Sakura observed how her father moved his arms off his back and handed her a white box.

The young girl looked surprised at the name lettered on the box.

"Dad, you didn't have to!" Sakura squealed, taking the box from his hands.

"Try it on."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice, she ran into the bathroom, already unfastening the buttons of her blue dress. Sakura undressed, staying just in her underwear. With excited fingers, Sakura flipped the box open, the look of black fabric sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, dad..." Sakura cried.

Sakura took the dress on her hands and slid it over her head, the soft fabric molding into her subtle curves. Sakura zipped the dress, finally ogling her figure in the mirror.

The dress fitted like a glove, the bare shoulders shone with the dim light, the skirt helped her emphasize the missing curves of her body.

Probably it wasn't a bad idea going to the party after all...

She would make the most of it, even if she hated it.

Sakura frowned when her eyes stopped on her face. Her mother was right. Her hair was a mess, the vain attempt on pulling it into a bun was horrible, and after her late-running had made it worse.

Sakura took with tender fingers the numerous pins, and dirt from her head, letting her pink hair fell in soft waves down her back. The color from her hair stood out in the dark fabric.

Sakura wouldn't admit it. But she was quite a catch.

"Sakura?" her father knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Sakura took the few makeup products from her bathroom and applied a subtle look on her face.

When she finished and was happy with the result she came out, she found her father sitting on her bed, fixing his bowtie and cuffs.

Sakura smiled tenderly. Praising how much she looked like her father. Not only his silverish pink hair o his green eyes but also the kindness of his heart. Sakura knew his father hated her mother for forcing her into a relationship she hated. His father deserved more than a rebellious daughter and a quick runaway.

"Sakura!" Her father jumped into his feet, looking how beautiful his daughter looked.

"Thank you so much, dad!" Sakura held her breath, trying to keep the tears in her eyes. It was just a dress, but it meant so much considering the recent events in her life.

"_KIZASHI!_" Ms. Haruno shouted, making her and her father jump in surprise.

"I should go before your mother sees you," Mr. Haruno walked to his daughter and kissed her cheek. "My little princess, you became a wonderful woman, and I fear the day you finally find your prince..."

"Dad..."

"_KIZASHI!_" the voice sounded closer.

"Make sure your mother doesn't see you until the night is almost over..." Mr. Haruno winked at her daughter. "I'm sure you are good at sneaking out."

Sakura blushed. She was sure she was good at leaving her room every night.

Obviously, she was wrong.

"_Ma __Cheri_!" Sakura heard her father shout when he found her mother. She rolled her eyes. She still wondered how her parents had fallen in love, it was a mystery that kept her awake many nights.

Sakura walked to the balcony, just to make sure if all of her parent's guests had arrived, but she just found a crowded entrance, the assistants escorting groups of people into the house.

Sakura shook her head. It was going to be one of those nights. She sighed; she had become used to it since she was just a little girl.

Her father's business was growing each day, making them one of the wealthiest families in town. Sakura had become used to be intended by numerous men.

Every party, a new last name popped on the list. Nara, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Hyūga, and the one she hated the most, Uchiha.

The thought of his last name made her stomach sick. She shook her head and counted to ten. No, she wouldn't let him take all the fun that night.

With a deep breath, she walked inside her room, avoiding looking at the infamous red dress.

Her mother would hate her after that night, but Sakura knew she would despise herself more if she accepted on carrying it. It was like she signed her sentence with no other than the devil himself.

Sakura ran a hand nervously down her hair. Hard as she found admitting, it was getting more troublesome reject all men, many of them had grown next to her, and Sakura had witnessed how they had matured into attractive gentlemen. And she was just a woman with needs...

Sakura shook her head, banishing the thought of her mind. No. She wanted to be free, and when the time was right, she would find the right man, a man of her choice.

The young woman walked down the stairs, taking a look at the crowd of people her parents had invited. Every night more and more people appeared on their home.

_Fantastic._

Sakura danced between her parent's guests, the music flooded around the hall, making people sway to the sound of the blues. She came across many people that greeted her like old friends, making Sakura blush when they had to remind their names to her.

She recognized many faces, some were her old classmates, other her father's business partners, and their families.

Sakura was becoming overwhelmed by the number of people when the voice of a man, made her turn her gaze.

"Miss Haruno, what a delight to see you this night!" The young woman turned to see the last person she wanted to see.

Fugaku Uchiha.

"Mr. Uchiha," Sakura bowed slightly. "I'm so happy you had the chance to visit us."

The old man snorted.

"I wouldn't miss one of your father big parties," Fugaku let the smoke from his cigar sprayed around her face. "Have you seen any of my boys?"

Sakura crossed her arms on her back, her knuckles white as she closed her hands in two fists. Now she will be smelling like tobacco for the rest of the night.

"I saw Itachi with Mr. Namizake," she pointed the crowded table at the back of the room. Men laughed around a certain redhead that enjoyed the attention.

"And Sasuke?" Mr. Uchiha inquired.

"I haven't seen him yet," Sakura thanked God.

"Oh, Sakura!" Mikoto Uchiha exclaimed at her back. "You look so gorgeous! But I'm sure you could have been a beauty in one of my designs! You didn't get my present?"

Sakura crossed her fingers.

"Mrs. Uchiha! I did, it was such a beautiful dress!" Sakura lied. "But my father got me this dress from Paris weeks ago, and he insisted that I wore it tonight."

"I see..." the woman eyed the designer dress Sakura was wearing.

"I should go and see if I can find Sasuke..." Sakura lied, turning on her heels and walking far as she could from that family.

Sakura moved between the guests, avoiding being burned with a cigar or drenched with a drink.

"He's that way..." a voice whispered behind her ear, while a hand on her wrist stopped her. A soft chuckle made her smile.

Her brain had taken a fraction of second to recognize that voice.

"I thought you were spending your vacations on the beach, sand boy." Sakura smiled as the young men swing her around to face her.

"Oh, let's say I..." the boy with black hair smiled widely.

"Begged your parents to come?" Sakura smiled back at Kankuro. The look on his eyes made her blush.

"Something like that..." Kankuro took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. "I'm happy I did; you look delightful tonight."

Sakura's blush moved up to her ears. He wasn't that bad either. His clothes were completely black except for his red handkerchief on his chest pocket.

"May I?" Kankuro bowed slightly, inviting her to the dancefloor.

"_SAKURA_!" A pair of arms pulled her by her neck, not letting her answer the question.

"Ino, get off me..." Sakura pushed her best friend away from the unwanted hug. Kankuro smiled kindly behind the blonde that just had appeared.

_Sorry_. Sakura mouthed.

Kankuro shrugged, winking at her before he moved back to the crowd. Sakura sighed.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura pinched her friend on the arm.

"Ouch!" The blondie complained. "What's the matter with you?"

"I was about to dance with Kankuro," Sakura pointed the back of the young man that was at the bar.

"Oh, forget about him..." Ino pulled her by her hand. "Your father wants to introduce you to someone new!"

"Ino..." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I thought you were on my side."

"Oh, I am..." Ino winked at her as both girls traveled around the house in search of Mr. Haruno.

Men stopped in their place to let Ino walk past them, many of them making admiring exclamations that the blondie enjoyed.

_What not to like?_ Sakura thought about her friend.

The deep purple dress she was wearing let nothing to the imagination as it wrapped her body like a second skin. Not to mention the low cut of her cleavage.

Ino was a bombshell, and she knew it. Sakura wished she had a fraction of the confidence of her friend.

"There he is!" Ino shouted as she spotted the only other pink head on the crowd. Ino waved her hand above her head. "Mr. Haruno!"

"Oh, Ino! You found her!" Mr. Haruno smiled kindly to her daughter.

Sakura observed him curious. It was always her mother, the one who did this kind of thing. Both women stopped next to the group of men. Sakura recognized Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka and his business partners, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi, Sakura bowed slightly to greet the group of men.

Sakura turned to the other side of her father, and she found two men she had never seen before, next to them was Fugaku.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek.

_Damn it, dad_.

"Sakura, let me introduce to you our new and not so new neighbors." Kizashi raised both eyebrows, making Sakura frown. Unquestionably, her father was up to something.

"Sure," Sakura smiled kindly at her father.

_What are you doing?_ Sakura thought as she gave a look to her father.

"Sakura..." Fugaku Uchiha caught her attention. "Let me introduce you to my new Lieutenant, Sakumo Hatake."

Sakura slid her eyes from the Uchiha and landed on a man that was several inches taller than Fugaku, his white hair caught her attention. She took a better look at it, it wasn't white because he was old, it was just like she had pink hair. His hair contrasted against his navy-blue uniform, he held his hat under his arm, one of his hands was busy as he held what it looked like scotch.

The expression on his eyes made Sakura question if she hadn't seen him before. She surely remembered his face from somewhere else.

"Miss Haruno, probably you don't remember me," Sakumo Hatake extended his free hand to greet Sakura. "It's been years since the last time we were in Konoha."

Sakura took his hand and shook it slightly. So, she did know him.

"Sorry, but I..." Sakura smiled embarrassedly.

"Ha, I would be surprised if you actually remembered me!" Sakumo laughed, her father joined him.

"She was just a kid, Sakumo!" Mr. Haruno shook his head.

"So, it was my son, and he remembers her pretty well..." Sakumo poked the young man's ribs.

"He does?" Mr. Haruno asked incredulously.

"Yes, he remembers her pink hair," Sakumo placed a hand on the man, making Sakura shift her attention to the second man.

He looked a lot like Sakumo, but years younger, far as she could see, due to the black coat of his uniform, that covered half of his face. His white hair pointed different directions, Sakura noticed he had tried to comb it, but it always returned to his messy state. His eyes observed her curiously, a faint pink scar ran across one of his eyes. Sakura recognized that it was him who she remembered instead of his father.

"Sakura, this is my son..." Sakumo introduced her to the mysterious young man.

"Kakashi!" Sakura didn't let him finish as flashes of her early years popped in her mind. She could remember his face when he was a toddler. The images came one after another one.

They used to play and spend their afternoons together in her early years. Sakura remembered he was older than her, but now the age gap wasn't noticeable.

Kakashi looked at her surprised, he hadn't been expecting her to remember him.

Both men Sakumo and Kizashi looked at her startled.

"Do you remember my boy!" Sakumo ruffled his son's hair, making the young man growl in annoyance.

Sakura was about to speak when she felt the intense glare of Fugaku. She blushed. She had shown more enthusiasm for the unknown Kakashi, than for his son, Sasuke.

"I have some memories..." Sakura locked her eyes on Kakashi as both of them slightly blushed.

The image of a cherry tree and an old promise made Sakura's heart beat faster.

Was it possible he still remembered it?

Kakashi winked at her before she could say a thing.

He remembered it.


End file.
